Jess and Darcy
by JessandDarcy
Summary: This is about Jess and Darcy when they break up
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is about Jess and Darcy when they break up. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own MDBC

Jess POV

Tonight is the prom at Alcott high. Darcy asked me to go with him. I  
>am really excited.<p>

Me, Emma, Megan, Becca and Cassidy were all at Megan's house getting  
>ready and talking about the prom. Becca was going with Third<br>(shocking, I know), Megan with Simon, who flew out from England, Emma  
>with Stewart, Cassidy with Zach, and me with Darcy.<p>

They all thought that Becca and Third would be Prom king and queen,  
>which annoyed her greatly.<p>

When it was time to leave, Cassidy's mom, who was already there with  
>the other moms, drove us over to the school. We all went to find our<br>dates, after promising we would call when we were ready to be picked up.  
>I looked for Darcy on the dance floor, but I couldn't find him. I<br>started to back away from the dance floor to look for him somewhere  
>else, and I crashed into a couple kissing and they broke apart.<p>

I saw that it was Darcy kissing another girl. I froze, and he said  
>"Jess, it's not what it looks like" I said "it's exactly what it looks<br>like. You were just kissing another girl right in front of me."  
>I turned and ran, crying. I found my friends, and they asked what was<br>wrong. Between sobs, I explained what happened. Darcy ran over, and  
>Cassidy gave him a look of utter loathing. Emma took me by the arm and<br>we left the prom.

We called Cassidy's mom, and she arrived a few minutes later. She saw  
>me crying and asked what was wrong. Cassidy just shook her head. Her<br>mom drove us back to Megan's house where all our moms were, and my mom  
>took one look at me, crying, and drove me home.<p>

I heard him say something to the girl about an arm when I was running away.

I heard him say something to himself about losing the most important thing in his life when we were driving away.

But I don't care. He is dead to me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own MDBC

Emma POV

A few days later...

I can't believe that Darcy cheated on Jess. It just doesn't seem like something he would do, but he did. A few days ago, the night of the prom in fact, I invited Jess, Cassidy, Megan, and Becca over to my house for a sleepover. They all said yes at first, but after the prom Jess didn't want to since Darcy would be there, but I told her he would be at his friend Kyle's house that night. So tonight they are all coming over at 5:00.

When everyone arrived, we all went into the kitchen to bake some cookies. Darcy came in, and I asked him why he was still here. He said that Kyle couldn't hang out with him tonight, so he was staying home. He asked Jess if he could talk to her, but she pointedly ignored him. When the cookies were done, we all went into the dining room for dinner. After dinner (and cookies), we went into my room to get ready for bed. We started talking about Darcy. Jess said "Sometimes I feel like I should just forgive him and get over it and everything, but then I think 'How do I know he's not going to cheat on me again, or some other girl?'" Cassidy replied, saying, "You can't forgive him. He doesn't deserve you anymore." Megan and Becca both thought that they should get back together. I told Jess that she should do what she wants to. Then Cassidy said "You can forgive him if you want, but you can't get back together." We all asked why, and she said, "He already has a new girlfriend." We all asked who, and she said "The girl he cheated on her with."

I will never forget the look on Jess' face.

"WHAT?" she screeched. "He cheats on me, I break up with him, and he starts going out with the other girl?" I thought that Darcy must be out of his mind to do that. "Cassidy, how did you know that?" I asked. She said that she had seen them together at the rink. My mom yelled at us to go to sleep, and we did.

At breakfast the next morning, Jess was glowering at Darcy. He looked frightened. My dad made note of the fact that Jess was looking at Darcy as if he deserved to die. My mother gave him a look, and he closed his mouth. Jess got up to put her plate in the sink, and Darcy followed her. He looked like he wanted to talk to her, but she was out of the kitchen as fast as she could go without running.

My friends asked if I wanted to come with them to Kimball Farm for ice cream, and we all went. They were all outside waiting for me when I was putting on my shoes and yelling at me to hurry up. If I hadn't taken so long, however, I wouldn't have seen what happened. Darcy put his face in his hands and I heard him say "What have I done?" I didn't tell Jess because it would have made her sad, annoyed, or guilty.

Oh Darcy, what have you done?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own MDBC

Cassidy POV

Ever since Jess found out that Darcy had started dating 'the other woman' as she calls it, she has wanted to question her about Darcy. So she has wanted to talk to this girl for like, 3 weeks. We talked to her today.

Every time we saw her, Jess was going to say something, but we always stopped her. Not today though. Jess was too quick for us.

We were at the movie theater. We had just seen some random little kid movie. (We had Chloe with us.) Jess saw her standing on the snack line. She had blond hair and blue eyes, just like Jess did. Although this girl wasn't as short as Jess was, she had to be at least 4 inches shorter than me. Then again, everybody is at least 4 inches shorter than me. Jess walked up to her, motioning me to keep watch for Darcy just in case, and said "Hi, I'm Jess. Who are you?" The girl replied, saying "My name is Alicia." Jess asked "Are you Darcy Hawthorne's girlfriend?" Alicia said yes. "How long have you two been dating?" Jess asked. "Since the prom, when he kissed me." Alicia replied. "Hey, aren't you the girl who walked away from him crying?" She added. Jess replied saying "Yes". "Yeah Darcy said that you were angry because you thought he broke your brother's arm on purpose." Alicia said. Jess looked confused.

"Neither of my brothers broke their arms, and Darcy didn't break them either." Jess said. "Well then why did you look so angry?" Alicia asked. "Before I tell you, I just want to know, why are you here?" Jess asked. Alicia replied "I'm on a date with Darcy." Jess then said "I was angry because Darcy was my boyfriend and he asked me to prom and when I walked into the gym that night I was looking for him, and saw you two kissing." Alicia looked angry and disgusted. "I had no idea he was your boyfriend. I asked him a few weeks before the prom if he had a girlfriend and he said no. I can't believe Darcy would do something like that. He's such a nice guy." She said. Jess said "I thought so too, until the prom."

Darcy walked up to us. "Cassidy! You were supposed to keep watch!" Jess hissed. "Keep watch out for HIM?" Alicia asked. "Yes" Jess said. They looked at Darcy, smacked him in unison, and walked away. "Serves you right." I said. Darcy gave me a look of pure sorrow, and I gave him a look of disgust and grabbed Chloe, who had been looking at all of the candy in the display case, and turned and caught up with Jess and Alicia, who were plotting ways of revenge.

But they didn't hear Darcy put his face in his hands and say "I am such a screw-up"

I agreed with him, but I didn't tell anyone

Final score: Jess, Cassidy, and Alicia-1, Darcy-0


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own MDBC

Becca POV

I wish Jess and Darcy hadn't broken up. They made such a cute couple! Oh sure he kissed another girl and everything, but Jess could have gotten over that! But instead she is just moping around like a rag doll. It's the sixth grade goat prank all over again! Oh that gives me an idea! Jess forgave Megan after she made that dress for her, so I just need to get Darcy to do something really nice for Jess, and then they'll get back together! And people think I'm dumb.

When I saw Darcy after cheerleading one day, I explained my plan. He said "Becca that could actually work. Thanks".

I was excited. When Jess and Darcy get back together, they'll throw a party, and invite me, and shower me with gifts since I was the reason they got back together! I'll have to find something to wear. Maybe I can have Megan make me something. I'll ask her.

After school one day, I saw Darcy coming out of a jewelry store with a small box in his hands. He saw me and said "It's for Jess." I smiled and kept walking. The next time I saw Jess, she was wearing a really pretty necklace. I tried not to laugh, and I asked her where she got it. She said she found it in her mailbox at home. "No note?" I asked. "Nope. Just the box and my name." she said.

Throughout the week, Jess continued to find anonymous gifts in her mailbox. No note, just her name on them. Chocolates, flowers, every romantic gift you could possibly think of were put in that mailbox. Jess said she had no idea who they were from, but I think she secretly knew.

One day, only a note was put in the mailbox. It said "I'm sorry". Jess liked all of the gifts, but for a long time, she would carry around that note, as if it was lucky. She would take it out of her pocket and look at it, smile, and put it away. She never acknowledged to Darcy that she forgave him, or knew it was him who left all of those gifts, but something changed between them. They didn't get back together or anything, but it was like they had a secret between them. Something sweet, precious, and kind. It almost made you cry how perfect they were for each other, and how much you knew they cared about each other. One day, they'll get back together. I know it.

And they did.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is chapter five

Disclaimer: I don't own MDBC

Megan POV

I never knew this day would come. Jess and Darcy have gotten back together. He never revealed that it was him giving all those gifts, but we all knew it was. I don't know how he thought that doing that would soften her and have her forgive him, but it worked. Who knows where he got the idea from.

They are having a party to celebrate. It was Becca's idea. She somehow got it into her head that they are going to give her tons of gifts at the party, and needs me to make her something to wear so that she will look fabulous while she is receiving her presents. Whatever she wants to think.

At the party, everyone walked around hanging out and eating snacks and stuff while Jess and Darcy gazed at each other, smiling. Jess looked happier than I have ever seen her. Darcy looked pleased and he also looked over at Jess every time a girl came to talk to them. That's because she told him that if he ever cheated on her again, it would be the last thing he ever did. In fact, we all said that to him. I guess he thinks that if he looks at her, he won't have to look at the girl talking to him. Weird, I know.

Jess is also on high alert tonight for any girl who might try to steal Darcy from her or tempt him to cheat on her. She doesn't need to. Every girl at this party has a boyfriend by her side, and knows what she would do if that happened. Including me. Simon is still in town after the prom because his brother has some skating championship to compete in.

I wonder what happened to that Alicia girl. I feel kind of bad for her because Darcy chose Jess over her. Who knows?

Simon pokes my arm and says "I knew you weren't listening!" "Listening to what?" I asked. "They are cutting the cake." He says, laughing. "I'll be right there." I replied.

I looked around the room. I look at all of my friends. I see Emma with Stewart, smiling as they talk about books. I see Cassidy with Zach, talking about sports. I see Becca who has finally decided to give Third a chance, talking about something other than her favorite subject: boys and herself. I see Jess and Darcy, smiling at each other, knowing that they've made the right choice. I look over at Simon, and smile.

This party isn't just about celebrating Jess and Darcy getting back together.

It is also celebrating the fact that we all have someone who cares about us.

And that couldn't be truer.


End file.
